paydayfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Клокер (PAYDAY 2)
Клокер (ориг. Cloaker) - это враг в PAYDAY 2. Описание Боец спецподразделения, отличающийся высокой маневренностью и обладающий опасными навыками ближнего боя. Одет в белую камуфлированную одежду и носит прибор ночного видения, который он включает во время атаки на героя. Быстро двигается и старается максимально близко подойти к игроку, чтобы оглушить его, а оглушить он может с одного удара. После того, как Клокер оглушил игрока, он кидает под ноги дымовую гранату и остается сидеть рядом с оглушенным игроком. При критических ситуациях может быстро перейти в более безопасную зону. Клокеры появляются на локации с помощью вентиляции и канализации. Это дает им преимущество, так как команда, защищающая, например, здание, может не заметить Клокера, который заходит с тыла. Появляются по два-три противника, но действуют не совместно. Часто, если они на открытой местности, быстро мешаются с толпой противников. Распознать его можно по звукам, отдаленно напоминающим ультразвук, но с примесью "улюлюканья". При приближении к игроку этот звук усиливается, что и дает понять о близком контакте с Клокером. Также данный противник уникален тем, что может прятаться и устраивать засады. Он может, например, лечь под автомобиль и дождаться игрока, либо неподвижно стоять в темноте. Если Клокер вас свалил, то это не считается падением по окончанию здоровья , т.е., лимит падений до того, как вы отправитесь в тюрьму, не тратится. Один Клокер может свалить неопытную или просто неосторожную команду. Залог выживания в ограблениях - держаться вместе и поддерживать связь с союзниками. Если вы увидите Клокера на дальнем расстоянии, то лучше сначала объявить об этом команде. Идти на него без прикрытия чревато последствиями. Всегда держитесь от Клокера на расстоянии, причем желательно на большом, так как во время атаки он быстро разбегается. Если вы услышали где-то за спиной звук характерный только для Клокера, не поворачивайтесь, бегите вперед и просите помощи у союзников. Насмешки Клокера После того, как Клокер выводит игрока из строя, можно услышать различные высказываник Клокера по этому поводу: *Ты хотел чтобы я вернулся, так я вернулся! *You have asked for it! *Alright, the safeword is "police brutality"! *You call that resisting arrest? *You call this putting up a fight? *Not so tough now, huh? *Missed me, didn't you? *Better late than never! *You asked for it! Really! *We call this a difficulty tweak! *I expected better! *Not as tough as they told me! *I got your safe house right fucking here! *Now go to the forums, and cry like the little bitch you are! *Next time, check your corners. *It'd be good if you put up a better fight next time! *Speak up, can't hear you! *We gotta do this more often! *I've got your DLC right here! *This might sting a little. *Try a little harder. *Now cry for Mom to change your diapers! *You can come back for more, any time you want! *I'm gonna turn you inside out! *I bet you let yourself get beat up, just to hear what I have to say! *I know, I know, I'm late. *You wear that shit in your pants proudly, like a badge of honor! *Wow, that was a nice workout! I think I'll have a protein drink and hit the shower. *Woah, that one's gonna hurt! *Sometimes wishes do come true! *Listen here, I've got this drum solo I've been working on. *Didn't forget about me, did you? *You got what was coming for ya. *I guess you're not as good as you thought! *Stop hitting yourself, stop hitting yourself! *''This'' is the point of no return! *I'm gonna beat the cellulite out of you! *We gotta stop meeting like this, ya know? *Work smarter, not harder. *What's left if you beat the shit out of a piece of shit? *Who's the clown now? Примечания *Отсылается к шпионам третьего и четвертого эшелона в серии игр Splinter Cell. *Генератор ECM прокачанный до максимума не работает на Клокере, кроме того, шум, издаваемый им при атаке игрока, может свидетельствовать о том, что гарнтитура Клокера настроена на ту-же частоту что и утройство, с помощью которого игроки слышат Бейна. Отсюда можно сделать умозаключение того, что Клокер прекрасно слышит то, о чем говорит Бейн. Категория:Враги Категория:Враги PAYDAY 2 Категория:PAYDAY 2